Why Can't You Remember Your Own Wedding!
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: Challenge response to Doxymom on GW. John and Teyla can't remember they were just married.


_A/N: Fanfiction response to a prompt on Gateworld from Doxymom  
_

John awoke to a ringing in his head, and the familiar sounds of the infirmary. His legs were sore and his whole body cold, even though he was covered up in a blanket. He glanced at the bed next to him. Laying there was Teyla, in a similar state. He shook his head, confused as to why her hair was carefully arranged in a beautiful, yet incredibly complex hair style.

"Ah Colonel, you're awake." Carson said, flashing the pen light in John's eye.

John blinked and swore, looking away. "What happened?"

"I'd be wantin' to ask you the same thing. We found both you and Teyla in your room, unconscious."

"My room?" John asked, not knowing what Carson was talking about.

"No." Carson said, shocked. "Your room as in your's and Teyla's. Don't you remember your own wedding!"

John looked at Carson with a confused expression. He would freely admit that he loved Teyla. They had been together for close to a year, but he had never expected someone to say they were married. Only he remembered giving her the engagement ring because he'd done it in secret. It couldn't of gotten out that easily.

"What's going on here?" John said, sitting up.

Carson pushed him back down. "You're saying you don't remember your wedding! It happened only two bloody hours ago."

John figured it was better to tell the truth. "I gave her the engagement ring two months ago, but we've never talked about marriage."

"But you announced it just yesterday, including your plans to have a long honeymoon on the mainland."

Teyla suddenly began to wake up, shaking her head. "Where am I?"

Carson walked over to her. "You're in the infirmary. Please tell me you remember the wedding?"

A smile blossomed on Teyla's face. "Are you and Lieutenant Cadman getting married?"

Carson hit himself. "NO, I mean I'd like it, but it was your wedding?"

"My wedding?" Teyla glanced over at John. Her expression said. '_How did he find out?'_

John shrugged.

Carson tapped his radio ear piece. "Doctor Heightmeyer, could you please come to the infirmary?" A pause. "Thank you love."

John climbed out from under the blanket and was shocked to find out he was wearing his dress uniform. "Doc? How'd I end in this?"

Carson raced over. "Get back under the covers!"

"I want answers!" John yelled in response. It was no secret he hated his dress uniform. He suddenly noticed the ring on his finger.

"Aye, bloody hell, you wore your dress uniform to your marriage!"

It was Teyla's turn for a surprise. She threw the covers off and slid off the bed, standing in the most beautiful dress John had ever seen. John noticed the ring on her finger too. Carson turned and smiled, remembering that John had responded the exact same way only three hours ago.

John stumbled from the bed. "Teyla, you are..." He blinked, trying to concentrate, it was a futile effort. "... the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "I am... at a loss for words John."

Rodney suddenly appeared and pushed the two of them apart. "What is it with you two? We already did this!"

"No we didn't." John protested, expecting Rodney to disagree with him.

The retort came. "What could you have done in two hours to lose your memory! Hot sex doesn't qualify."

John tried to look innocent, but the thought was certainly appealing. He'd be lying if he said no. "For one, I haven't done anything... yet."

Rodney hit John on the back of the head, then ducked as John swung back. The two stared at each other for a few brief seconds before Ronon and Elizabeth also appeared in the infirmary, following a very concerned Kate Heightmeyer.

"Let's all calm down." Elizabeth said, always the voice of reason. "How did this happen?"

John snapped to his senses, turning to the blond doctor. "What do you mean what happened? I went to bed last night and woke up here, with everyone claiming I lost my memory of the last few days."

Kate quickly opened up her steno pad and pulled a pen from from the spiral binding. "John, Teyla, I'd like you both to sit down and tell me what you do remember. Then I'd like to here everyone else's accounts."

XXX

Kate shook her head against the total uselessness of her notes. John and Teyla were completely without memory of the last day. She had studied their brain scans and found nothing out of the ordinary. She glanced out of Carson's office, at least John and Teyla were behaving like themselves.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary." Carson said, running over the test results for the third time in the last hour. "No strange chemicals, raised brain activity. It's just as if they don't remember anything."

"Where does that leave us?" Elizabeth asked from behind Kate.

Kate shook her head. "There's no holes in their story. I say we have an intruder. Whoever it is, they have the ability to erase days from a person's mind."

"That's a scary thought." Elizabeth tapped her ear piece. "Major Lorne, I want you to sweep the city looking for anyone not where they're supposed to be." She turned back to Kate. "So what do we do about John and Teyla?"

"I'd say we just marry them again and call it good."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt they'd mind."

XXX

John swept Teyla off her feet, kissing her. The conclusion of their marriage. He carried her beyond the noisy hall, his intent clear to her. The reception could wait. He put her down to open the door to their quarters and reached down to open the door.

Teyla invitingly stepped backwards into it, pulling on his tie to keep him from standing there stupidly. The door closed behind him.

Neither of them saw the dark figure standing in the hallway, completely invisible to everyone. He stepped forward to the door, ready with a wraith stunner. Then he was shot by four wraith stunners from concealed marines.

Major Lorne pushed the person over, getting a good look at their face. He couldn't tell who it was, he had never seen the man before. That didn't stop him from cuffing and dragging him off to the cell.

John and Teyla never knew what happened outside their door, they were too far into the honeymoon already.


End file.
